


The Hook

by xonceinadream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hook Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Killian had slid his hook down her back, she'd known she wanted to feel it <i>everywhere</i>. (Title is technically The <i>Hook</i> but alas, no italics in titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hook

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not quite shameless porn without plot. You have been warned.

Emma Swan had never been one for kinkiness. She wasn't a strictly vanilla type but the last time a guy had tried to slap her during sex had been slapped back, then kicked out of her apartment and had his number blocked. The thought of using anything sharp during sex had previously made her cringe. Then Killian had run his hook carefully down her spine while he was kissing her and damn it, that had been all she'd thought of for ages.

Every time since the beginning, he took his hook off during sex, an unspoken agreement between them since the first time when she had eyed the hook warily. They hadn't had sex nearly often enough for Emma's taste (the man was a _fantastic_ lover, obviously very experienced) since Emma had responsibilities but after Emma realized how much she wanted _the hook_ , it was only a week before she confronted him on his ship.

"Emma, love, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Killian asked, the smile on his face evident. It always made her stomach flutter, the way that Killian smiled at her, the way that she knew that he was genuinely happy to see her. 

She knew that the warmth on his face could change to heat in an instant and so she stepped forward until her body was close to his, her arms sliding around his neck. "I had to get away," she whispered, her lips curling into a smirk. "I had to see you."

Killian raised an eyebrow, his hook resting on her back, his hands sliding down her back to cup her ass, pulling her hips closer to his. "Oh? Not too busy saving the world… or city to keep the amazing Captain Hook company?"

Emma smacked his shoulder then shook her head, leaning up to press her lips to his. She did not come to banter playfully with him, as fun as that was sometimes. The feeling of the hook against her back through her thin shirt about did her in as she pressed her chest to his, not able to get close enough, knowing that she'd made the right choice by calling her father and begging him to act as sheriff for a day because she was "sick." She hadn't had the chance to manipulate them as teenagers. Might as well do it now.

Seeming to get the picture, Killian lifted her easily into his arms and carried her towards the cabin. She didn't want to wait that long. Cora's spell hiding the ship was still in place. Apparently Emma had a much kinkier side than she thought because the thought made heat shoot straight down from her stomach and she wiggled a bit until she could plant her feet on the floor.

"Was I mistaken? You don't want to go to bed?" Killian asked, letting her go immediately when she pulled away. 

Emma shook her head, stepping away from him, looking into his eyes as she reaches up, unbuttoning the blouse that she wore specifically because he loved how she looked unbuttoning for him. Impatience was already blossoming inside her, the _need_ for him becoming overwhelming. "No, I don't want to go to bed," she whispered, licking her lips as she finished the buttons, pushing the fabric down her shoulders. "I want to stay here."

It took only until the end of her sentence for Killian to be in front of her, one hand gripping her hip, his hook sliding down her back and oh, she arched into him, feeling how sharp it was, knowing that he would never let it hurt her, wondering if she wanted it to hurt her. "You get sexier by the minute," Killian murmured, his hand on her hip sliding up to undo her bra, something that had taken him quite a while to learn but that he now did more effortlessly than some of the men who had grown up in this world. 

Emma moved her arms, letting her bra drop onto the deck as Killian reached around her back to pull his hook off. She rested her hand on his arm, shaking her head. "Keep it on. I wanna feel it."

Killian looked at her and Emma worried for a moment that she broke him with her multiple requests but he leaned forward, kissing her with a passion that made her knees weak. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, holding on for dear life as he kissed to her neck, leaning backwards so that he could begin kissing slowly down her chest. She could feel his shirt, so soft against her nipples and she got a certain thrill from the fact that he was still clothed while she was topless. She never would've known she had it in her.

He pressed her backwards as he sucked at the base of her throat, leaving a nice little mark that Emma might have to wear low cut shirts to show off. When she reached the edge of the ship, he pushed her further back, letting go of her so that he could kiss further down her chest. She gripped the edge of the ship, holding on as he watched her, her head falling back to rest against the wood. Killian smirked up at her, remembering what she had said about his hook. One of his hands slid down to her jeans, undoing them with ease as he brought his hook up, nudging the top curve against her nipple, her nipple hardening from the cold and the feeling.

Emma gasped, her gasp immediately turning to a moan as Killian slid the sharp tip along the bud, his tongue following the steel. It was like nothing she had ever felt before and why the hell hadn't she told him to keep the hook on before? "Fuck," she hissed, trying to pull her head up so that she could look at him, feeling him blow on her wet skin, shivers racing down her body. He knew just how to curve his hook, making her feel the power, the sharpness, making her wet. It was amazing.

"Yes, we'll get to that," Killian said before taking her nipple between his teeth and tugging. Emma let out a breath, the pleasure too strong to even moan because holy fuck, he had never done that before and why hadn't he and Emma was sure that her legs were going to give out any second. 

Killian pushed her jeans down, feeling her shaking legs and slid an arm around her waist, lowering her carefully to the deck, catching his hook in her panties, using it to pull both them and her jeans down before she could lay down and she shivered, feeling completely open and exposed. He was the only one she would ever trust to see her this way. 

"Spread your legs," Killian instructed and she kicked her panties off her feet where they had caught, spreading her legs, bending her knees so that she could rest her feet on the deck. He took the time to pull off his shirt, revealing a chest that she could honestly stare at forever and pushed his breeches down, kicking them aside because he had a feeling once he got close to her he wouldn't want to have to pull back to take off clothes. She was pleased to see that he still hasn't started wearing anything underneath his pants.

He kneeled in between her legs and she tried to sit up, tried to look at him. He shook his head, tsking as he pressed the hook in between her breasts and she took a shaky breath, looking at it. "Lean back, Emma," he said, sliding the hook down her skin and she had no choice, gasping and moaning and just trying to breathe as she felt the cold steel. She decided in that moment that there was nothing better than the feeling of his hook on her bare skin.

"Killian," she moaned, her back arching as his movements got slower, a hand pressing on her thigh, opening her legs even more for him. Emma lost all thought as Killian slid the tip of his hook down. It was so sharp, moving so easily along her smooth skin and she couldn't help a yelp of surprise and oh, pleasure, as the tip of his hook grazed across her clit. 

He used his hook to spread her open for him, leaning down to taste her, loving how ready she was for him, how open and willing and _his_ she was. He moved the hook again, pressing the steel against her sensitive clit, rubbing it as one would do with fingers and watching her face. The expression left him breathless and he knew that he had to fuck her soon.

From Emma's pretty lips, he could hear a constant stream of words, curses and gasps and pants and when she said his name he wanted to bury himself inside of her and never stop. He contented himself with digging his fingers into her thigh, tongue sliding inside of her, hook still rubbing her. Every time the steel would catch, would drag she would moan and he could feel himself getting desperate.

"F-fuck me."

Killian was thankful that she had taken the initiative, needed to be inside of her and he pulled back, settling in between her legs. He slid his hook, damp from her wetness, up her body, the tip twirling around her nipple. "Beg for it, love," his voice was so soft, so seductive and it made her breath catch.

"Fuck you," she murmured that time because she might have been curious about the hook and she might love the feeling of _everything_ he did to her but she was above begging. He shrugged, the tip of his cock just against her entrance, and she could feel it but she closed her eyes. It was feeling the steel hook slide up her neck, an area that he knew was a weak spot of hers, then pointedly along her collar bone that broke her. "Oh, fuck you, Killian. Fuck me. Please."

Taking the small victory that he could, Killian pushed into her. She was tight, always so tight and he could feel her widening, feel her stretching for him and it was all he could do not to thrust until he couldn't anymore. It was better when he waited, though. He knew that. 

She wanted to beg again, tell him to just fuck her, to _take_ her but he had a thing about teasing her open. She loved it even if she wouldn't admit it. Her nails scratched against the shiny floor and her back arched, her head falling further back as he traced each line on her neck with his hook. Emma didn't move, could barely breathe as she wondered which felt better, his hard dick inside of her or his oh so sharp hook that she trusted to move along her neck. Normally it would be his cock hands down but right now she wasn't sure.

Emma let out a whine when Killian pulled his hook away, lifting her legs up over his shoulders as he started thrusting into her, his cock able to slide deeper as her legs were lifted. "Please, Killian, fuck," Emma whispered, a constant stream of words that she wasn't even sure that she understood. He could hear though and it made his movements faster, jerkier, his control that he valued so much about himself lost when she said his name.

Sometimes in that small part of her that she would never admit was human, she was jealous of all the women that Killian had been with. Now, though, now while she was wet and horny and rocking her hips back against his because "Oh, deeper!" she loved him for knowing just how to make her feel. His hook slid up again, tracing along her chin, along her lip and she darted out her tongue, licking the tip. He let the edge slide slowly along her tongue and she swore she could feel him pulsing inside of her.

When she tried to sit up, wanting to look, wanting to feel, wanting to participate, he pressed his hook against one of her breasts, circling the flesh and she laid back down. She was too weak, too dizzy and he just felt so good, made her feel so good.

Killian thrust into her, hips erratic and breaths short. "Emma, Emma, Emma," he choked out, looking up at her as she tightened around him. He knew that she was close. He could feel it all around him and fuck, he was going to cum.

Looking up at her, Killian slid his hook swiftly down her chest, hearing her moan as a long red line, not deep enough to bleed but deep enough that it wouldn't fade after just a moment, appeared on her skin. He pressed the hook hard against her cunt, rolling her clit with the steel and she tightened around him even more. Her hands came up to his shoulders, fingers digging in as she moaned his name, low and long and he could feel her cum.

He didn't wait another second, fingers digging into her hip as he pushed in deep, coming inside of her, pleasure shaking him from his head to his feet. Killian fucked her through orgasm, finally lowering himself on shaky arms to lay beside her. She pushed her face into his neck as he rubbed her back with his hook, tracing the sharp tip along her spine and feeling her shiver. 

"You're never taking your hook off again," she whispered against his neck, her voice shaky and oh, he loved that he could make her feel that way.

"If it's sex like that then never," Killian agreed. Unspoken I love you's hung in the air as he held her, the cold steel still pressing against her skin.


End file.
